Elastomers are useful as materials of construction of elements for a variety of downhole applications, particularly those that require the sealing off of a portion of a borehole or that require constricting the space around an element, whether coaxial with the borehole or otherwise. Elastomers are also useful as coating materials to protect the surfaces of downhole tools.
Polymer compounds of elastomers are often crosslinked to improve the strength of the elastomer material. Some commercial elastomers also include filler materials, such as particles or fibers, to provide additional strength or abrasion resistance in the elastomer material. However, improvements in the abrasion resistance and strength of elastomers used in downhole applications are desirable.